User blog:PEGGY547832/Victoria: Orders: Diary of my customers
Papa's Pizzeria 4 anchovies right upper corner 2 onions right lower corner 2 mushrooms right lover corner 4 peppers left upper and lover corner 4 black olives left upper and lover corner Papa's Burgeria Bottom Bun Ketchup Cheese Well Done Patty Pickle Ketchup Pickle Cheese Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! Chicken Pita Sheel Nacho Cheese Cheese White Rice Tomatoes Pinto Beans Black Beans Loco Mystery Sauce Brown Rice Papa's Freezeria Large Cup Yum'N'Ms Strawberry Syrup Chunky Chocolate Whipped Cream Strawberry Syrup Blueberry Syrup Tropical Charms Creameo Bit Gummi Onion Creameo Bit Banana Creameo Bit Papa's Pancakeria 2 Pancakes with chocolate chips Blueberries Chocolate Chips Blueberry Syrup Honey Raspberries 6 Strawberries 2 Bananas 1 Butter Powdered sugar Large Orange Juice with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD Bottom Bun Pepperjack Cheese Awesome Sauce Bacon Pepperjack Cheese Rare Patty Onion Ring Pepperjack cheese Ketchup Pepperjack cheese Awesome Sauce Top Bun Papa's Freezeria HD Medium Cup Purple Burple Syrup Blackberries Blueberry Topping Tropical charms Cloudberry Creameo Bit Gummi Onion Banana Papa's Freezeria To Go! Large Cup Kiwi Tutti Fruti Syrup Lemon Chiffon Strawberry Topping White Chocolate Topping Blueberry Topping Lollipop bits Tropical Charms Gummy Worm Gummy Worm Cotton Candy Creameo White Chocolate Truffle Gummy Worm Papa's Wingeria 3 Parmesan Wings Left 3 Medium Wings Right 3 French Fries Left 3 Cheese Cubes Right Awesome Sauce Blue Cheese Kung Pao Awesome Sauce Papa's Hot Doggeria Hoagie Bun Cheddarwurst Cheese Ketchup Cheese Ketchup Mushrooms Pickle Tomato Bacon Large Lemon Mist Large Cotton Pufs Papa's Cupcakeria Liner: Normal D, Valentine C, St Paddy A, Easter D, Onionfest A, Summer Luau C, Staylight Jubilee D, Baseball Season D, Pirate Bash B, Halloween B, Thanksgiving D, Christmas C and New Year D Lemon Batter Cupcake 1 Violet Frosting Flavor X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle) Lollipop Bits Rock Candy New Year Topper (Marshmallow) Streamer (Marshmallow) Candle (Marshmallow) Cupcake 2 Pink Frosting Flawor X Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle) Stache Sprinkles (Chocolate Drops) Lollipop Bits Rock Candy New Year Topper (Marshmallow) Marshmallow Candle (Cloudberry) Papa's Wingeria HD 6 Chicken Wings With Parseman Cheese 2 French Fries 2 Red Peppers 2 Cheese Cubes Awesome Sauce (3x) Kung Pao Papa's Pastaria On New Year Rainbow Graminga (Al Dente) Three Cheese Sauce Rainbow Peppercorn 6 Cheese Cubes Cheesy Bread Other Holidays Penne (Al Dente) Three Cheese Sauce Parseman Cheese Grated Mozzarella 6 Chicken Cheesy Bread Papa's Donuteria 1st Donut Blueberry Cake Eight Shape (Round Shape) Strawberry Icing Tutti Frutti Jelly (Lemon Chiffon) Flavor X Drizzle (Mini Marshmallows)¨ Creameo Bits 2nd Donut Regular Cake (Red Velvet Cake) Roll Powdered Sugar Tutti Frutti Jelly (Blackberry Jelly) Creameo Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle) Flavor X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle) 3rd Donut Blueberry Cake Eight Shape (Round Shape) Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar) Tutti Frutti Jelly (Lemon Chiffon) Flavor X Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle) Countdown Crunch (Mini Marshmallows) Your Custom Meals If you've got custom customer and you have order for him/her, make blog posts, add it to my talk page and I add it to my diary! 00.jpg|My Custom Sundae Category:Blog posts